The present disclosure generally relates to data processing systems and, more particularly, relates to accurately detecting a reading speed for a user using data processing systems, based on the user's behavior.
Data processing systems are computing devices such as laptops, smartphones, wearable computing devices, and tablets and have increased in popularity. Many individuals own at least one (if not multiple) of these types devices, which may frequently be used for personal tasks such as checking email, browsing the Internet, taking photos, playing games, and other such activities. Additionally, these devices are also being used to read electronic books.
An electronic book, also known as an “e-book,” is an electronic version of a printed book. E-books are readable on computing devices and/or dedicated e-book readers (“e-readers”) that are specifically designed to display e-books. The e-book can be streamed to the e-reader (e.g., from a remote memory cloud), or the e-book can be downloaded to the e-reader, where it is stored within a local memory.